User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/DecaSystem Tech Plans
So yeah I don't know if any of you remember this project but I highly doubt I'm going to finish it so here's what I had for it so far. Note that this is copied directly from my notes so it may be oddly formatted. ---- OmniSystems Tournament Systems The original Tournament Systems are based on early flip phones and contain some level of Retro-Futurism. They serve as regular flip phones in Cell Mode, with the exception of the miniature screen allowing them to make video calls. A special credit card named the Infinisher Card is stored within the case of each Tournament System, and can be removed by pressing one of the buttons on the dial pad. The Infinisher Card can be used to either make purchases through normal use as a credit card or activate the Roaming Charge finisher by being swiped through a slot on the side of their Tournament System. There's no cap to the amount an Infinisher Card can be used for, but excessive use for unnecessary items may lead to the card being shut off. The Tournament Systems can be used to communicate with and track the other Challengers directly, and will record the victor of the battle when a fight between Challengers ends. For a victory to officially count in the tournament, the finishing blow must be struck with one of the two available finishers: the short-range Dial Up and the aforementioned long-range Roaming Charge. The finishers have no direct form, instead simply boosting the user's power temporarily for them to use however they please. Dial Up is used by pressing a button on the keypad of the Tournament System, and the Roaming Charge is activated using the Infinisher Card as mentioned before. Dial Up is less powerful than Roaming Charge, but takes much less time to charge and execute. Tournament Systems use a brain-mapping system to transfer the user's mind between transformations. The user does not have to be alive for the system to work as long as the brain is intact, allowing for the direct revival of the dead via the use of a transformation with the Tournament System. If the brain of the user is damaged or decayed past a functioning threshold, the system will not activate, making it impossible to transform. Each Tournament System has a TSIM (Transformation Subscriber Identification Module) that contains data from the systems and stores the latest brain map of the user made during a transformation. Tournament Systems are TSIM-locked and will only accept their corresponding TSIM. If a conflicting TSIM is inserted into the system, it will refuse to activate. ---- *UniSystem Vision *DuaSystem Divine *TriSystem Life *QuadSystem Death *QuinSystem Aether *HexSystem Pyros *SepSystem Aero *OctaSystem Hydro *NonSystem Igneoux *DecaSystem Tech ---- Non-Standard Systems Certain systems are created for specific purposes beyond use by Challengers. ---- *ZeroSystem **The ZeroSystem Nil is a miniature version of the Tournament Systems that lacks any transformation capabilities, serving exclusively as a communications device. *DevSystem **A gauntlet-like system used by the creator of the systems to monitor and control every system currently online. It can transform him into DataMiner and convert the data collected by it into a usable state compatible with computers. *SpectSystem **SpectSystems are small watch phones distributed to the SPECT Agents working under the Delta Wing of the FBI. They serve as normal watch phones, with the added function of transforming the user into Spectoring and performing structural scans using SPECT technology. Instead of any finishing moves, they have a J-Phantom function that allows the system to perform a complete scan of a given body while Spectoring is possessing it. ---- ParaSystems The ParaSystems, foreshadowed in Season 1 and appearing in Season 2, are the follow-up to the original Tournament Systems, being put into play to replace the three Tournament Systems reclaimed at the end of Season 1 after the death of their users throughout the season. The Challengers wielding the ParaSystems were all chosen by the system creator rather than CaT, and are generally more skilled with their systems than the other Challengers were when they were drafted. The names of the ParaSystems do not reflect the number of transformations, as new transformations can be added or removed at will. The ParaSystems are based on modern touchscreen smartphones in appearance and function. In addition to transformation and communication, the ParaSystems can enhance the user and their transformations via procedurally-generated armor that boosts their strength and defense. The armor can also augment the physical abilities of certain transformations. Various attachments, generally weaponry, can be used with the ParaSystems via cables connecting them to either the system's "Auxiliary" or "Charging" ports. Auxiliary Attachments can be used independently of the system, but receive special enhancements while connected. Charging Attachments can only be used while plugged into the system, and while they don't receive any unique augmentations, are much more powerful than conventional weaponry. ParaSystems are able to use predictive software to reconstruct flesh, gray matter and/or neural connections during transformation, and can be activated regardless of the presence of a functioning brain (or even a body), as long as it has been locked into Belt Mode. This process cannot restore any memories lost in the destruction of the original gray matter, but can be used to stop further memory damage from diseases such as Alzheimer's. ParaSystems are not TSIM-locked, and are more modular in general than the Tournament Systems. ---- *ParaSystem Primeval *ParaSystem Ripper *ParaSystem Patriot Challengers *Iblis - UniSystem *Dia Valentine - DuaSystem *Doctor Pearson - TriSystem *Lucius Raivent - Quadsystem *Napoleon Eldridge - QuinSystem *Miguel Brook - HexSystem *Morina Tsuru - SepSystem *Kaia Fischer - OctaSystem *Isaac Logical - NonSystem *Dex Archer - DecaSystem Other Characters CaT (Chromas/and/Tabby) - ZeroSystem Nil Aliens Tournament Systems *Vision - Abstract *Divine - TyMR, SPAse *Life - Season, Feel Good Inc., Viva La Vida *Death - Reaper, Leech, Warspecter, Viris *Aether - Silver Mt. Zion, Stardust, Fatemask, Mysticon, Gravitar *Pyros - Drakomodo, NUclES, Bomb 2 Hell, Hallowfire, All Star, Kugelblitz *Aero - Aerojet, Airthrower, Briiz, Aerodrill, Vaceuoom, Quetzadactyl, Zelusassin *Hydro - Sharktank, Overtide, Chiller, Nada Surf, Over The Rainbow, Holy Diver, Cryoshell, Overdrive *Igneoux - Batdrill, Carbon, Rockoustic, Terrabounce, Golurth, Sandrill, Rough Diamond, Sunstone, Magmator *Tech - Geomothy, Skriin, Electrolite, Terminano, Temportal, Magidisk, Technius, Camera Shy, Over Now, Human Non-Standard Systems *Nil - N/A *WatchSystems - Spectoring ParaSystems *Primeval - Quetzadactyl, Rammoth, Meeroar, Sharktank *Ripper - Capgrass, PHAcid, Golden Divide, Stunde Null, Feel Good Inc. *Patriot - Bronzoon, Yo-Yo A Go-Go!, Unity Dream, Move Along, Bomb 2 Hell, Candyman Other Aliens *Chromas/Chromastone - A DNA Sample of Chromastone merged with a mackerel tabby to test permanent Alien DNA-induced alterations; ultimately creates CaT. System Quotes Each system states its own name upon activation and states the name of the alien after transforming. Tarot Each Challenger has an Associated Tarot from the 22 main cards, with each of the 55 original aliens having an associated card from the minor arcana. Additional aliens are associated with playing cards. These tarot connections serve no obvious purpose at first, but Napoleon eventually reveals that he can use Fatemask to divinate information from them. He notes that they represent the Challenger's fates, but he can't read very much into them. ---- "So...what does that mean for us?" Dex asked. "Does the whole "fate" thing mean we're stuck doing whatever the universe wants?" "Eh, not exactly." Napoleon replied. "You've got it kinda backwards." "What is that supposed to mean?" "I'm not really too good at explaining things, but like...it's more like you're stuck doing what you want." "That answer clarified nothing." "Hm...Okay, think about it like this:" Napoleon cleared his throat. "It's like that "If you went back in time, what would you do differently?" thing. You wouldn't do anything differently unless you kept your memories from the future, right?" "I guess." "So, if you repeated your life over and over without knowing what would happen, and everything else was exactly the same, you'd just do the same things over and over and end up in the exact same end situation." Napoleon explained, using various arm movements to accentuate his points. "That's basically "fate" in a nutshell. Fate doesn't define what you do, what you do defines fate. Ya dig?" ---- Challengers *Iblis - Judgement *Dia Valentine - The World *Doctor Pearson - Temperance *Lucius Raivent - Death *Napoleon Eldridge - The Fool/The Star (Napoleon explains himself having two fates as being a side effect of using Fatemask.) *Miguel Brook - The Chariot *Morina Tsuru - The High Priestess *Kaia Fischer - Strength *Isaac Logical - The Magician *Dex Archer - The Moon (Secretly transforms into Fatemask before the finale to gain a second fate, The Sun, to throw off Iblis's plans.) *Cave Mann - The Emperor *Dr. Jack - The Devil *Soldier - The Hanged Man Episodes - Season 1 Arc 1: Igneoux *Rock Bottom *Stonewalled *A Rock *Stone-Faced *A Hard Place Arc 2: Hydro *Fish Out of Water *All Washed Up *Can't Make it Drink *Under the Bridge *Hell and High Water Arc 3: Pyros *Taking Fire *Heat Wave *Burned Out *Where There's Smoke *Dead Heat Arc 4: Aether *Made in Heaven *Lucky Star *Tempting Fate *Into the Mist *Defying Gravity Arc 5: Life *Dear Life *Another Day *A Living Soul *How to Save a Life *Life After Episodes - Season 2 Arc 6: Aero * * * * * Arc 7: Death * * * * * Arc 8: Divine * * * * * Arc 9: Vision * * * * * Arc 10: Tech * * * * * Arc 1 - Igneoux Chapter 1 Dex Archer wakes up in the middle of the desert surrounded by blood, next to a sardonic purple cat, and wearing the DecaSystem. The cat attempts to explain what's going on, but is interrupted by the arrival of Isaac Logical, who is revealed to have trailed the cat to the location of the DecaSystem so he can fight the newest Challenger and score an easy win. The cat teaches Dex how to use the DecaSystem on the fly, but Isaac ends up scoring that easy win anyways, giving him his first victory in the tournament. Dex demands an explanation for all this and gets filled in somewhat: he was kidnapped a week ago and fell off a cliff trying to escape. The world at large presumed him dead (which he was), but CaT (the cat) got wind of the information and just so happened to be looking for an optimal candidate to wear the last OmniSystem, which CaT placed on his corpse and used to revive him. Isaac explains the deal with the tournament (the government-funded creator of the OmniSystems is offering a massive monetary reward to whoever can defeat all nine other challengers) and tries to screw off, but Dex makes him take him out of the desert to make up for beating the shit out of him earlier. The first thing Dex wants to do is tell his parents he's alright, but CaT stops him, explaining that no contact with any prior friends or family is allowed during the tournament, as it could create unnecessary complications and potential hostage situations if any of the challengers were to get too malicious. Dex comes to the conclusion that the reason he was chosen for the tournament then is because he's essentially dead to the world, which CaT confirms. Dex asks Isaac why he was picked, but Isaac waves him off, instead switching the topic by asking what Dex plans to do as far as the tournament goes. Dex doesn't want anything to do with the tournament or the prize money and decides to try speedrunning the whole thing as fast as possible. Isaac suggests that the two team up, as Isaac already has the win he would need to beat Dex for. Dex can help Isaac win fights faster and let him deal the final attack, and once Isaac wins, Dex can leave the tournament like everybody else. Dex agrees, despite mixed feelings towards Isaac's tomfoolery, and the chapter ends with the two setting off to find the next Challenger. ---- So yeah there was more I had planned that I didn't have in my notes but who cares Category:Blog posts